Pen Pals
by blindbat1192
Summary: Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and Trixie Tang start out as assigned pen pals for a class project. But when they find common interests, this starts up a friendship between the two, taking solace in each other in a world that expects so much of them.
1. Subject: School Project

**This is something I'd thought I would try in between other projects. This first chapter is a bit short, but that's just because it's getting the introductions out of the way. When they actually talk about their personal lives and problems, the chapters will probably be longer as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

><p>Dear Pen Pal,<p>

So I guess we're pen pals for this school project, huh? Well, I guess the best place to start is who I am. I'm Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. I LOVE fashion and music. They are my LIFE! Though I guess we're not really going to get to talk much about that. My teacher says this whole project is supposed to be some kind of collaborative effort to learn about different places in our "special" country. Soooooo I guess whoever this goes to will be writing to me about what's "special" about where you live. Something about cultural diversity or something, but personally, I don't think there can be _that_ much diversity between us when there is literally only one state between Washington and California. Anyhow, I guess good luck to whoever this ends up with.

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

I'm Trixie. I'm the lucky girl who's going to be your pen pal during this project. Well, at least you seem to have common interests with me, so I think we'll at least get along. I don't get the whole 'diversity' thing either. My teacher only said it was to broaden our horizons because apparently us kids don't know enough about the world...even though he himself believes in "fairies" and constantly tries (and fails) to catch one. I don't even care if he reads this, because it's not like he's ashamed to believe in fairies (sad, really).

Anyhow, that's _my_ crazy teacher story. Hope that doesn't scare you out of being my pen pal.

Sincerely,

Trixie Tang.

* * *

><p>Dear Trixie,<p>

Seriously? A grown man believes in fairies? Well, no, that doesn't scare me away from you. I've got a classmate who's equally as paranoid. He once thought he killed our principal with a "voodoo doll" carves out of soap. Though he can be pretty cool when he's not acting like the world is out to get him.

By the way, our class got your class's group photo, and I've got to say, you have SUCH a cute outfit!"

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

I know, right? And I love your sweater in your photos! But on the subject of crazy classmates, "killing" your principal out of a voodoo doll carved out of soap is nothing strange to me. One boy in my class (who is completely obsessed with me, I might add) is always talking to inanimate objects. Peculiarly, they always seem to be pink and green objects, sometimes even purple. I mean, I talk to him sometimes, but there's something not quite right about him. Does that put things into perspective for you?

Sincerely,

Trixie Tang.

* * *

><p>Dear Trixie,<p>

I don't know if it does, because I also have an obsessive weirdo always trying to hook up with me. He doesn't talk to inanimate objects, but he always breaking out into maniacal laughter for no apparent reason and always tries to follow me home. Creepy much? Also, one time, he snapped and locked himself in the principal's office throwing dodge balls at everybody who tried to barge in. Why do the best of us attract such weirdos?

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

You wanna exchange e-mail addresses? We really seem to have a lot in common and I think it would be cool to have someone to talk to outside school and home. Almost like we could be friends.

Yours truly,

Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Subject: Parties and A-Lists

To: prettyprincessrwl

'Sup, Rhonda? You're a pretty and popular fashionista yourself, so I thought I'd ask for your input on something: I'm hosting a costume party at my house this Friday night, and I want there to be a lot of people! Now, this might sound crazy, but I'm _not_ just talking about people as fabulous and tasteful as ourselves. I mean anybody that can fit in the house. I mean, what sense is there in having a big house if it's only you inside? Though mind you, it gets pretty nice, but sometimes it just needs a little touching up. So would it be weird if I made it an entire class event and not an invitation-only party?

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Hey, Trixie. My advice is to just invite everybody, even if they're not in the same social class as you. I tried having an exclusive party for just the cool kids, but they all ended up leaving for the geek party nearby (myself included) because it was open to everyone. It sounds counterproductive for young girls of our social class, but it's a lot more fun. One word of warning, though; if one of your classmates comes dressed as another one of your classmates...be afraid. Be _very_ afraid.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

The party was awesome! And the best part is (I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier) is that since everyone was in costume, it was almost impossible to tell who's popular and who's not! Especially the one guy who showed up as an eight-tentacled alien with a brain-helmet. THAT was one freakishly realistic costume. I'll send you the photo.

So anyway, I had another question...how do you do it? You know, get along with kids of a different social class?

P.S: Nobody dressed as another classmate.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

No way! THAT was his costume? I almost thought it was photoshopped! It _does_ look real! And that's good that you didn't run into that little problem with classmates dressing as classmates.

But I don't get what you mean by "getting along" with different social classes? I mean, I definitely like showing my stuff off to everybody, but they don't seem to mind, anyway. To be honest, I'm not sure how to respond to that. Until you brought it up, I didn't even think about that. I know some girls of my social class are more "highbrow" towards others, but I never really had that problem.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

You're so lucky to not have that going on. To not have to put on a mask for others just because the real you isn't what they want you to be. To be honest, I kinda envy you for that. I have other interests besides fashion and music. I don't just go to the mall. I also go to the arcade. I don't just wear skirts and turtlenecks. I also wear caps and baggy shorts. I don't just read fashion magazines. I also read comics.

I just hope telling you all this doesn't ruin our friendship.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Trixie, why would that ruin our friendship? I'll admit I don't get into the comics fad, but I _do_ know what it feels like to put on appearances for others. I may not have a problem being friends with poor people, but sometimes I've heard them say things about me when they think I'm off in my "rich girl world". They think I'm a fragile little girl that would never survive the real world without "mommy and daddy holding my hand all the way". I don't think I ever told you this, but our family went broke a long while ago for about a month, and I was absolutely losing my mind! I had no idea what to do without being rich! I think that may have added to why people think I'm weak, because until my friend Arnold (he lives in the boarding house we stayed at during that month, his grandparents are the owners) did his usual thing (I'll give details on his "thing" later) I had completely fallen apart. But I did learn to do things on my own. I made my own dress, I grew my own vegetables, I even learned how to _walk_ home from school! But some people still see me as some poor rich girl that can't bother to care about others. I'm not that shallow.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Well, glad you got _that_ off your chest. But yeah, that sucks. See, if boys could do more girl things, then girls could do more boy things. Not the same as going broke, but still liberating.

You know, I'm so glad I have you as a friend. Even though we've never met in person, I feel like we really understand each other.


	3. Subject: Schoolgirl Crushes

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Wow, you got Chip Skylar tickets? So cool! I've always wanted to see one of his concerts! You are, of course, sending me photos of your amazing time at the show! And tell me what he's like in person, because it's virtually a sin for any pre-teen girl to NOT have a crush on him.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

The concert was amazing! It was really cool to see him live, but the best part was that since none of my friends were going with me, I could finally break out the cap and jeans ensemble. Good thing, too, because I don't think a lot of girls at that concert are fond of people of our social status. Though that begs the question of how poor they could possibly be if they can afford Chip Skylar tickets. Anyway, he's definitely hot in person, but I really don't know enough about him personally. Not that I'd win Chip Skylar's heart even with everything else I've got going for me. But on the subject of boys, do _you_ have any secret crushes? Your secret's safe with me!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Oh, I could crush on any guy, that part's easy. Especially rich, handsome guys. But I don't really know if I like any guys, let alone _like them_ like them. Our school kinda has slim pickings, but even then, most of them seem to have their own thing with other girls in our class; Gerald's _so_ obviously falling for Phoebe, Peapod Kid likes my best friend Nadine, Sid used to like me but then started trying to ask out Sheena (I didn't see that coming), and Harold...well, I may have liked him for a couple minutes a little while back, but if he and Big Patty aren't made for each other, no one is. And Curly...it's no secret he's obsessed with me, but the feeling is SO not mutual.

And Arnold...well, it's no secret he likes Lila, but there have been a couple rumors about something going on between him and Helga. Rumors I've personally dismissed because those two are the worst match ever! I mean, the girl relentlessly taunts him day in and day out and belittles him for no good reason. He's a very nice boy, but she doesn't see any of it. Arnold deserves someone who can see the caring soul he really is.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Where did you get that idea? All I said was he's a nice boy that cares about others.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Trust me, Rhonda, I can tell. He's the only boy you've described to me so far with such flattering detail. Plus you said you automatically dismiss rumors of anything romantic between him and this Helga girl. Believe me, you're falling for him.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Well, there's a good explanation for that. It's simply preposterous that Arnold and Helga could ever...oh, why am I even trying to lie to you? Maybe you're right, Trixie. I dunno, I guess it's just weird for me to feel this strongly about a guy, let alone Arnold. He has a history of crushing on girls before, but never on me, and it always seems unrequited. But to be honest, I can never imagine myself with anybody else. Especially not Curly. Have I mentioned before how much of a creep he is?

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Girl, you totally need to ask this boy out. If you really like him but he doesn't seem 'in the zone', then I would say you need to be the one to make the first move. It's not anything to be ashamed of, it's the 21st century! You like Arnold? Then go for it!

P.S. Yes, Rhonda, you have. MANY times.


	4. Subject: Dates, or lack thereof

To: tellmeimpretty

Today, I'm going to go up to Arnold and ask him out. For all my confidence and stride in any normal circumstance, I always got shy about confessing my feelings to Arnold, but no more! I'm gonna go up to him and ask him to go out with me! I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! I can walk in to school with the newest shoes and make anyone look! I can make any party exciting just by being there! So I should be able to go up to Arnold and ask him out!

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

You've totally got this! And if he says no, it's his loss! I think any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Okay, so I picked out a fabulous red dress with diamond earrings that match my eyes! Oh, and a pair of gorgeous high heels to go with it! And I've already booked reservations for Chez Pierre! I am so ready for this date!

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Well, I like your taste in dresses, but there's a couple things I should probably ask; have you even asked Arnold out yet before making those reservations? And isn't a fancy restaurant like Chez Pierre a little much for the first date? Even I limit my fancy first date clothes to just my boots! Unless it's someone you just want to mooch off of, in which case yes. But you actually _like_ Arnold, don't you?

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Of course I do! I've liked him since I lived with him at the boarding house! I know he's always nice to everybody, but I really feel like we have a connection after that. Like he gets that I'm more than just a queen bee fashionista. Oh, and it also helps that we're geography buddies. That's definitely more time with him. I think we're meant to be!

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Well in that case, good luck! I hope it goes well! And tell me all about it!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Okay, there's good news and bad news: the bad news is I...kinda sorta chickened out on the 'date' part. I know, I know, I was boasting about how I was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and was unafraid of popping the big question, but in the end, I only asked if he wanted to hang out. I guess I'm not nearly as bold with boys as I am in fashion statements, but in all fairness, it was just the two of us. Which brings me to the good news: I had the best time of my life!

Arnold, being the nice guy he is, he of course said he would hang out with me! He took me to see Mickey Kaline at one of his ball games. I don't know much about professional players even though I've done some sports with my friends, but just seeing Arnold happy to see Mickey playing made me happy too. He even bought me a cute panda plushie from the stadium's gift shop! Even though I could have easily bought matching ones for the both of us, but that's besides the point! I had to lock it away in my closet, though, because my best friend Nadine was uber jealous of it and wanted to keep it for herself! Which is strange, because last time I checked, she was obsessed with bugs, not animals.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Well I'm glad to hear your "date" went well! Even if you haven't sealed the deal yet, at least you got your foot in the door, so to speak. Anyway, there was a neat new ensemble over at Dimmsdale Mall that I think you might like. I'll attach some pictures I took of them and maybe you could provide some input? You know, if it's something that would look good on me at school? I definitely think I could show some of it off.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Hey Rhonda, did you get my last e-mail? Would any of those outfits fit my style?

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Rhonda? Is everything OK?

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

No. I'm not OK. :(

I'm sorry I haven't responded in the past week, but...I dunno, I've just had a very bad week. I can't even begin to remember how many times I've cried this week.

But anyhow, I think the flannel jacket with the blue buttons would be a good match for you. Especially if you match it with your usual boots. Maybe give that a try?

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Oh, NO! Oh HELL NO! You don't get to say you've had a bad week AND add that you've been crying by yourself and NOT expect me to be concerned about my friend, and you DEFINITELY do NOT get to change the subject. We're friends, Rhonda, I can help you. I WANT to help you. What happened? Tell me EVERYTHING.


	5. Subject: Hurt Feelings

**Today's collection is a little different. Rather than Rhonda and Trixie, most of these e-mails are between Trixie and Arnold. Just to change the pattern a bit.**

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

From: prettyprincessrwl

I'm sorry again about not responding sooner. It's just been a really rough week. And yes, I'll tell you about it.

I thought Arnold and I were getting along really well. I thought I could count on him. So I figured going into school one day I would show off my new capris. You'd think somebody would appreciate it! But instead, I walk in and...they're all surrounding Helga...while she was making fun of me! It's not unusual for Helga to make fun of someone, she always has to get a jab at everyone at least once a day. But...

...they were laughing _with_ her! All of them, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Gerald...even Arnold and Nadine! It was horrible! All those nasty things Helga says, like I would kill myself if I got dust on my sweatshirt, or I'd melt if I got water in my hair...walking through the halls like I'm holier-than-thou, coiling into a fetal ball if I associate with poor people...the only thing worse than seeing my best friend laughing at her jokes was seeing Arnold laugh too. Why would he do that? He's supposed to be the nice guy! The perfect angel! But he was making fun of me _with_ Helga! I couldn't stay any longer, I just ran right to the bathroom crying my eyes out, not caring if anyone in there heard me. And Arnold, he can be so oblivious sometimes, sees me and asks me if I'm okay, completely unaware of why I feel this way! I told him I was okay, but we both know that's a lie.

And the next day, I see Helga walking behind the school by herself, so I go to give her a piece of my mind...and Trixie...what I saw completely broke my heart. Arnold was there...he and Helga were hugging! The rumors were true. They really do have a thing for each other. I can't do this, Trixie. I can't stand being in love with a boy who doesn't love me back.

* * *

><p>To: MickeyKalineRoxx91<p>

From: tellmeimpretty

If this is Arnold Shortman, then you, buddy, are in BIG trouble. Why do I say this? Because you've hurt one of my closest friends and you don't even seem to care. Do you know someone named Rhonda Wellington Lloyd? Do you know how badly her feelings are hurt because of you? She says you're a nice guy, but what kind of 'nice guy' laughs at someone behind their back? If you're going to take a girl's heart and stomp on it, at least have the decency to say it to her face instead of putting on a pretty face and sneaking around behind her back.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

From: MickeyKalineRoxx91

Uh, okay...I'm not sure who it is I'm talking to? Or what you're talking about?

* * *

><p>To: MickeyKalineRoxx91<p>

From: tellmeimpretty

That Helga girl you like so much? Laughing at all the mean-spirited jokes she makes about Rhonda? Hugging her behind Rhonda's back? Any of that ring a bell?

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

From: MickeyKalineRoxx91

Sorry, I probably shouldn't have put all those LOLs in the subject box, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. Maybe Rhonda hasn't explained how Helga usually is, but I'm pretty sure she hates my guts. The only reason I was hugging her was because of personal issues that were shared in confidence. Because no matter how she acts, I still think there's a soft side to her. Outside of that, she lives to make my life miserable. Actually, that goes for everyone she crosses. Those jokes she was telling? She's got a list for everybody, especially me. Trust me, if you were in our school, she'd probably makes jokes about you too.

But I didn't realize Rhonda had been so upset over that. I asked her a couple days ago if she was okay, and she said she was.

* * *

><p>To: MickeyKalineRoxx91<p>

From: tellmeimpretty

If I were you, Arnold, I'd clear that up with _her_, not me. I'm just a third party, _she's_ the one whose feelings are hurt. And a little advice from a girl's perspective...if a girl tells you she's okay while trying not to cry...she's NOT okay.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

From: prettyprincessrwl

Arnold apologized to me today. He mentioned a couple of angry emails he got from "some strange girl" who was a friend of mine, and explained what really happened. I still love him, but he can be very oblivious sometimes. Thanks for that, Trixie.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

From: tellmeimpretty

Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I know how it feels to like somebody who can be oblivious. Have I ever mentioned Timmy? The one who always wears pink? Well, I know deep down he's a nice guy, but I can't help but feel his advances are so pathetic. All the extravagance he throws my way for someone he hardly even knows. He can tell his friends about my looks or my money, or how I walk, talk, etc. But I guarantee he knows nothing about the real me, the way you do. I can't stand that in boys. He always whines to his friends about how Tad and Chad don't understand the real me, but he's no better.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

From: prettyprincessrwl

You know, if you're feeling adventurous, I may have an idea to show him just how little he really knows you. If you're interested, that is.


End file.
